


I think this counts as porn

by PuriAP (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, F/M, I actually love brooke and Jeremy, I hope I tagged that right, I'm so sick of receiving shit from people, I'm terrible at writing porn, If I didn't tag the consent right, In a civil way, Like actually terrible, Sex toys??, This has taken me longer than I anticipated, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, asexual jeremy, but shh, i think, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PuriAP
Summary: I literally have so much school work to do, why am I writing this gay shit.





	I think this counts as porn

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns @ myself, because I don't know why I continue to write anything. I have terrible dyslexia, I suck at writing, and my sex life literally doesn't exist, because both me and my girlfriend are asexual/gray asexual.  
> I'm actually terrible at writing smut, so wish my dumbass luck

This was happening.  
Oh God, this was happening, and he was to scared to go back.  
He gave a shaky breath.  
Multiple thoughts ran through his head at this point. Mostly the fact of why his girlfriend carried sex toys around with her at school, but in her words "it's not important, my Jerry berry".  
He swallowed, adjusting himself, as comfortably as he possibly could on a toilet seat.  
He didn't envision loosing his virginity in the middle of a school bathroom stall.  
No, he imagined being romanced in a room, dimly lit by candles and the setting sun, while the scent of vanilla wafted through the air.  
Not inhaling the rank smells of the woman's bathroom.  
Let alone being in the woman's bathroom.  
Brooke gave Jeremy a cheeky smile, before moving herself on to his lap.  
He currently had strapped to him, a strap on vibrator, in the colour bright blue.  
Watching her slowly ease onto the fake dick prosthetic, letting out small hilts here and there as she adjusted to the length.  
"U uhm, y you okay Brooke?" Jeremy asked, face flushed red from this.  
Oh God.  
Oh good lord up in heaven, what the hell did he get himself into.  
She nodded, planting a small kiss on his neck.  
"You can turn it on whenever" she hummed out, moving to work herself on his neck, nipping at his neck ever so gently.  
Small marks where a good thing.  
He nodded to the best of his ability, snaking his hands under her skirt, feeling a wet heat as he fumbled for the on button.  
They put them on the bottom, right?  
He pressed a button on the bottom, causing Brooke to let out a small mewl in reply to the shock.  
She shivered for a second, before giving her first thrust into him.  
She moved to nibble at Jeremy's neck, earning small moans from him.  
He wasn't really sure of what to do, except hold Brooke's waist, helping her bounce against his (Brooke's) prosthetic (vibrator ;) )  
He wasn't really into this whole sex scene. He never even really find the fun in succumbing so low ( In his own mind) to actually taking part in the act.  
Jeremy watched Brooke, through her heated expressions, bouncing on the vibrator, nipping at his neck, and every so often, running her hands up his sides, catching his shirt in her fingers a few times, and letting the fabric follow her stride up to his binder, then fall.  
It didn't take her much time to orgasm.  
Jeremy just kind of sat there, keeping her balanced on his lap, every so often running his hands through her hair, and kissing on her.  
When she finally reached her climax, she threw her head back, slamming herself on to the vibrator, giving a low moan.  
Jeremy took her, throwing her head back, as a 'turn the vibrator off, she's done' kind of sign, hoping to not overstimulate her.  
Sure, he wasn't someone that had a wild sex life, but he's explored his body, and he knew, from experience, overstimulation can be extremely uncomfortable.  
He watched quietly as Brooke quickly came down from her high, relaxing herself on to Jeremy's torso, exhaling roughly, listening to her mumble strung together sentences about trying this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross, and I don't know how to end porn fanfics off, soo


End file.
